Uzumaki Addiction
by TipperKuu
Summary: A composite of 25 NarutoXWhoever oneshots. Basically, almost every Naru pairing possible is in here and there's a oneshot to go with it. T for swearing and to be safe.
1. Intro & AN

**A/N: **Ah, my obsession with Naru couples is finally channelled into a controllable environment. I dare say that everyone I know will benefit from this! Anyways, let's get down to business:

Some of the couples are straight pairings and some are shounen-ai, so, if you don't like shounen-ai (or straight couples) you can always skip that chapter, I will take no offence whatsoever. Also, keep in mind that I will **not** put any lemons in here...hell, you'd be lucky if you got a lime from my poor mind.

Also, bear in mind that about...25 to 50 of these are crack couples (depending on your views), so some of the couples I'd never write for again (unless I felt especially crack-y). So, no flaming the pairings. If you don't like the stupid crack pairing as a product of my twisted mind, please just walk away. I don't need random people yelling at me about how...Sasori (as an example) would never ever in a bazillion years like Naruto. That's why it's called _crack_! Because the writers and characters are on crack!

Anywho, read, review and enjoy my randomness!

Because I know you all secretly _**love**_my cracked mind. –grin-

--

**Disclaimer: **I'm putting it here because I don't wanna write it for every stupid one-shot! I don't own any of the characters, nor do I want to because then all the fun of pretending to be a ninja disappear! I'm also not making any money (off of this or otherwise). All chars belong to their respective owners...and Uzumaki's ass belongs to all the other chars. Now and forever, baby!

--

Now that that's out of the way, let's get this series of unfortunate one-shots started!


	2. Naruto x Sakura

**A/N: **We'll start off with a general pairing. These two are m safety and I sometimes hate to admit it, but I like them together, they're cute. That made this easy for me to write. But since this is my first NaruSaku, please be gentle with me. Hope I didn't screw them up too much! Listened to 'Life' by Our Lady Peace!

**Warnings: **Uhh...angst, slight fluff (I can't stay away from it, you know), and straight people (boyxgirl—the horror!)

--

The Strength of a Hero, the Strength of a Heart

Naruto x Sakura

--

Her tear-stained cheeks shone in the pale full-moonlight, obstructed only by the few clouds floating by overhead. Haruno Sakura had been crying since the day her love had left Konoha. The day that Uchiha Sasuke left was the day that Sakura stopped smiling. It was as if all the laughter and joy in her life had been drained from her soul.

Granted, it had been an entire year since he'd left. And though she'd been training tirelessly with Tsunade for months, she felt no stronger than she'd been the day he left them. She still felt weak, naive, and_ useless_. Though she masked her feelings when with Tsunade or her sensei; Hatake Kakashi...she even felt the need to hide her depression from her last remaining teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Though she could tell they all knew something was wrong, she'd always fake a smile and say that she was fine.

Haruno Sakura was not fine. She was anything _but_...

Sakura walked in rhythm with the Godaime; her sensei, Lady Tsunade. In both their arms were tall stacks of papers and such, just returning from the check in desk by the village gates. It was a butt-load of paperwork—as Tsunade had so blatantly stated when handed her stack.

The pink-haired kunoichi had smiled lightly at Tsunade's comment but said nothing in response. Tsunade watched her curiously out of the corner of her eye and slowly cocked an eyebrow, knowing that something was wrong with her pupil. She'd known for a while but assumed it'd blow over; evidently it had not.

"Sakura, you going to tell me what's wrong...?" Tsunade asked gently, knowing how emotional the girl could be at times. It had seemed to Tsunade that word had reached them that Naruto was planning to leave with Jiraiya in one more day's time, the young ninja had only gotten worse.

Sakura blinked and looked up at her sensei, "Wh-what...? There's nothing wrong Lady Tsunade." Sakura lied through her teeth and Tsunade knew it from the girl's tone.

Tsunade scowled down at the younger girl, "Don't lie right to my face, Sakura. If you want to be my pupil you have to trust me. You've been depressed for a while now, so tell me what's wrong."

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink, wondering if she'd really been that obvious. But even Sakura was unable to piece together exactly what it was that was making her feel so empty. She sighed, "It's not..." Sakura trailed off for a moment, still piecing together her thoughts. "It's not about Sasuke-kun...I know he left but...that's not why I'm sad."

"Then," Tsunade started, slightly surprised that the root of Sakura's misery wasn't the Uchiha boy, "Why are you so sad...?"

Sakura thought for a moment, mulling over every thought she'd had recently—including one or two of suicide, which she'd obviously disregarded after regaining her senses—been hooked on. "I...I don't..." Sakura stumbled over her words, unable to think of what to say.

Tsunade watched her closely as the previously weak kunoichi pieced together why she was depressed. "I can't stand the thought of Naruto-kun leaving Konoha tomorrow..." Sakura finally stated, her tone was so distant and lonely, as if he poor girl had not a friend in the world.

"I just can't help but see Sasuke-kun when I looked at him and...I just can't loose both of them, Lady Tsunade..."

"You don't have to." Tsunade smiled, resting her chin down on her stack of papers.

"Wh-what...? But he's leaving tomorrow!"

"They aren't leaving until tomorrow morning. That gives you 9 hours to track down that idiots ass and tell him how you feel."

"But I—" Sakura started, but she was quickly cut off by the older woman.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll be dead set on going so you can't hope to change that. But if you find him you can tell him how you feel, then maybe you won't feel so lousy later!" Tsunade said, deciding that her idea was better than anything else Sakura could do.

"But Lady Tsunade, I don't know what I'd say and—"

"Easy! Just tell him whatever you feel, kid. I'd do it soon too; Jiraiya was talking about leaving early."

"_What!?_" Sakura yelled, instantly horrified that Naruto could be leaving as the two spoke. Tsunade stiffened slightly at her high-pitched, worried tone but remained sturdy.

"I'll give you today off to straighten this out, now get moving!" Tsunade smiled, merging Sakura's stack with her own to create a pile of papers so large that Tsunade could scarcely see anything. Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes and she bowed quickly to the Godaime.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sensei! I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow!" Sakura shouted, turning and sprinting down the streets towards Ichiraku's, one of Naruto's most beloved places to be when not training or causing trouble...or both.

When she arrived, there was no sign of the yellow-haired shinobi. Sakura cursed under her breath and tapped on the counter, a young girl appeared and smiled at her. "Oh, Haruno-chan...! Can I get you something?"

"I'm sorry, not right now Ayame. I'm looking for Naruto, have you seen him?" Sakura asked, unable to make eye-contact with the young woman.

Ayame shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. Not since last night. I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

Sakura nodded and thanked her before hurrying back onto the street and sprinting as fast has her legs would allow towards the grounds where Naruto, Sasuke, and herself had trained before. When she arrived at the site she was gravely saddened to see that Naruto was no where to be found.

Memories clouded her judgement for a moment, the past replacing present in her mind.

"_Sasuke-teme, I won't let you be better than me! I can beat you!" Naruto hollered boastfully. Sasuke had merely scoffed at the blonde's proclamation._

"_Keep dreaming, dobe." Naruto had looked up from what he'd been doing and grinned, waving wildly in Sakura's direction._

"_Good morning Sakura-chan! You look so pretty today! Wanna see my awesome new move?" Naruto asked happily._

"_You mean the thing where you nearly blew yourself up?" Sasuke asked mockingly, a small smirk wore on his lips._

_Naruto twitched and glared at the raven-haired Uchiha, "Oi! Shut up Sasuke! I can so do that move! I'll do it just for Sakura; I won't let her down no matter what!"_

Tears stung Sakura's green eyes once more as she remembered her teammates. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered as the Uchiha faded away into the atmosphere. She turned her attention to the blonde, still grinning cheekily in her direction. "Naruto-kun..." Sakura whispered his name, and he too disappeared. Her lower lip trembled an she buried her face deeply in her hands.

"I'm so weak...Sasuke, Naruto...I'm so sorry...please forgive my weakness...!" Sakura sobbed, as if the figments of her torn imagination were real and still near her. Sakura suddenly remembered her current mission and turned, sprinting as fast as she could away from the training grounds. She couldn't stand to be there.

Not where she'd spent so many afternoons with them. Her heart wasn't that strong just yet.

--

Uzumaki Naruto sighed and glared up at the spiky-haired sannin, "Ero-sannin, can we go yet...?" Naruto groaned, shifting the weight of his head from one arm to the other. Jiraiya held a finger up, indicating for the blonde to be quiet as he did his quote; "research", unquote.

Naruto rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he lolled about in the grass feeling utterly bored. He had no interest in the girls Jiraiya was peeking at and he certainly had no interest in helping the old pervert with his research. Hell, Naruto didn't even know what Jiraiya was researching! Just looking at some girls; that was all he was doing!

In a last ditch attempt to manage his crushing boredom, he fell back from his seated position and tucked his arms behind his head; allowing his mind to drift away from the scene he was currently in.

Sadly enough, Naruto's mind always went back to the same places. The last time he'd seen Sasuke...the promise he'd made to Sakura...and the last time they'd both been happy and smiling with him—this seemed like it was eons ago, and he missed it dearly. He missed Sasuke's presence, he missed seeing Sakura smile...most of all he missed being happy. Though he seemed to be better at hiding it than Sakura was...

No one asked Naruto what was wrong. No one asked him if he was okay. No one asked him anything any more! It was almost like they'd given up hope on him, leaving the blonde no choice but to mask this feeling; like he did so many others. Eventually, Naruto gave in and allowed his mind to replay the images he's seen happen so many times it was almost like it never happened at all.

But it did, and it hurt like hell to see it all crash down in front of his eyes over and over again...

"_I'm not coming back, Naruto. Just go home." Sasuke's words cut him like glass. Blinking back the tears he'd lifted his head and shouted at Sasuke._

"_No! I'm not going back to Konoha unless you're with me! I'll break every bone in your miserable body if I have to! Sasuke-teme...!" Rage echoed in Naruto's voice._

Naruto tightened his eyes. Sasuke had been their friend. He'd been their friend and he'd betrayed them! He'd made Sakura cry...!

"_P-please Naruto-kun, this is a once in a lifetime request..." Sakura's cracking voice trailed off, "Please bring Sasuke back to me, please! I just want him back..." Tears poured out of her neon green eyes, the sight alone broke Naruto's heart instantly. He'd never really seen Sakura cry so much...so sadly. _

"_Sakura, I'll bring him back. This is the promise of a lifetime, for the request of a lifetime. I won't let you down!" Naruto had given her a thumbs up, hoping to boost her spirits. It had seemed to work at the time as a small smile crawled onto her lips._

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun...thank you so much!"_

Naruto's eyes opened, resting at half-mast as the cool summer wind blew through his blonde spikes. _You didn't have to thank my Sakura..._ Naruto thought, _I let you down, didn't I?_

Jiraiya suddenly tapped him in the side with his sandaled foot, "Okay kid, let's get moving."

Naruto merely nodded in response and rose from the ground, grabbing his backpack as he did so and slinging it lazily over one shoulder. "Right, ready to roll Ero-sannin," Naruto nodded, his enthusiasm slightly dampened by his long lost memories. Sakura had told him he was a hero for trying.

Naruto wasn't a hero. He wasn't nearly strong enough yet...

--

Tears now freely fell down Sakura's flushed face as she searched everywhere that she could think of for the blonde shinobi. The sun was setting and she knew they'd be leaving soon, if they hadn't left already. If she wished to catch them now she'd have to get to the gates. She turned quickly and sprinted through the streets, still unsure of what she'd even say if she did find Naruto.

All she knew was that she had to find him before he left. And she needed to find him _now_.

Upon reaching the gates she stopped and panted, looking at the two men manning the entrance post. "Have you seen Naruto-kun...?" Sakura panted, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

Hayate nodded, "Yeah, they left about five minutes ago. You can catch them if you hurry." He said, gesturing to the gate. Sakura nodded and sprinted out the gate and over the hill, her gaze desperately searching for that blonde mop of hair.

Getting desperate as the sun slowly set, she cried out. "Naruto-kun!" as loud as she possibly could, waiting anxiously for a reply she felt would never come.

"Sakura-chan...?" A faint voice echoed over the hill and Sakura's heart skipped a beat, she sprinted madly towards the voice only to find a blonde boy running like a mad man towards her. She froze solid, suddenly realizing that she 

needed something to say. "S-Sakura-chan, are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice the epitome of concern for her. His blue eyes simply swam with everything Sakura had felt the last few days. Her hearts suddenly bled for Naruto as she understood how he felt.

Tears continued down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto, he hesitantly hugged her back, a small smile wearing on his lips. "No, Naruto..." Sakura whispered into his ear as she tightened her grip around his neck. He hugged her back in turn, "Nothing's wrong." She smiled.

Naruto grinned and hugged her as tight as he could without breaking her ribs, "When I come back, I promise I'll be stronger Sakura. I'll be strong enough to be a hero."

Sakura smiled, tightening the hug for a moment then releasing and pulling away slightly so she could see Naruto's eyes. "And I..." Sakura trailed off for a moment, "I'll be stronger too, Naruto-kun. I promise that my heart will be as strong as yours." Sakura said, gently placing a hand on Naruto's chest where his heart was.

The beat of Naruto's heart instantly increased as Sakura smiled again. The first time he'd seen her smile in a very long time. "I'll miss you Naruto-kun..."

Naruto nodded, hiking his backpack up on his shoulders. "I'll miss you more though...but when I come back, you'll be glad! Just look forward to the next time you see me, instead of the last time you did. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, leaning forward towards Naruto and gently placing a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away the blonde was blushing a million different shades of red.

"Okay. I'll look forward to the next time I can do that..." Sakura smiled, blushing slightly as well. Naruto grinned stupidly and nodded.

"Sounds good to me...!" He said happily, still high from the kiss she'd given him. Jiraiya grew impatient thought, a bored expression wearing thick on his face.

"Wrap it up love-birds, we gotta get moving!" Jiraiya hollered, uncaring of how the other two felt. Naruto sighed and turned back towards Jiraiya.

"Bye Sakura! See ya when I see ya!" Naruto waved happily, trotting back towards the perverted sannin. Sakura continued smiling and nodded, folding her arms over her chest.

As she walked Naruto walk away she remembered something crucial she had to tell him, "Wait! Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand in the air frantically. Naruto stopped and turned.

"What is it?"

"I...I love you!"

Naruto turned an even deeper crimson, if this was at all possible and grinned. "I love you too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved wildly as he turned away from her again, knowing he had to press on if he wished to keep pace with the still moving sannin.

As Naruto slowly turned the corner, disappearing from Sakura's view; the smile remained on her lips as if it would never leave her face. _Return home to me safely Naruto-kun..._

_I trust you..._

--

**A/N: **I like this couple. Don't know why, they're just cute. Keep an eye out for the next NaruxWHO!? pairing! Review if you liked, please? –holds out the review collection tin-


	3. Shikamaru x Naruto

**A/N: **The second NaruxWHO!? one-shot from me to you! I also love this couple –nods-. But has anyone else noticed that in pretty much every couple, no matter who it's with, Naruto is uke? It's true. In most every shounen-ai couple Naruto is traditionally uke! I think I should give him a break...but not just yet. Listened to 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson while writing this.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, minor to major fluff (depending on what you're used to—but I firmly believe that the world needs more fluffy-ness-osity), and maybe a bit of OOC-ness...

--

Why Can't It Last Forever?

Shikamaru x Naruto

--

A conjugation of large, angry looking dark clouds formed overhead slowly blocking out the sunlight. Nara Shikamaru's eyes opened slightly as the warmth of the sun faded from his face. Cursing slightly he sighed, watching lazily as nature did as it pleased and prepared for a thunderstorm. Thunder and lightning suddenly pierced the sky, warning everyone to get indoors. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground where he'd been lying.

As if just waiting for Shikamaru to stand, another loud crack of thunder rocked the sky and Shikamaru tensed before rain began pelting down from the clouds as if there were no tomorrow; with the way it was raining it seemed like there really would be no tomorrow. Shikamaru sighed again as the rain quickly soaked him to the bone. Grumbling silently he began his walk back to the Nara compound, where his mother would no doubt be waiting to cuss him out for getting so wet. It was just water, that's what most people failed to see.

Weaving through the trees expertly, he decided he'd take a small detour through the training grounds, if he should happen to pass by the Ichiraku's and just happened to have a free ramen coupon, then so-be-it. But Shikamaru had never been one to rush, and a little heavy, flood-causing rain was not going to break his streak.

As he passed through the training grounds he heard someone close-by still training, curious as to who the idiot could be, he walked towards the noises. Upon arriving near the person, a flash of orange passed by quickly and attacked a stationary wooden pole at full force. Shikamaru stepped back slightly, realizing who it was he stepped forward again and called out, "Oi, Naruto!"

The blonde shinobi quickly stopped what he was doing and turned with a big grin on his face. "Hey! So you came back, eh Sasu—oh, hi Shikamaru." Naruto's smile wavered slightly when he saw Shikamaru standing there instead of the raven-haired Uchiha. Shikamaru disregarded this and continued.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here? You're going to kill yourself." Shikamaru stated bluntly, remembering how the blonde had only recently been allowed out of the hospital.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow then grinned, "No way! I can't die yet anyways."

"It doesn't matter, if you get sick again you're going to kill yourself anyways. Come on, you idiot." Shikamaru sighed, beckoning the blonde to come with him.

"N-no! I have to train more!" Naruto argued stubbornly. Shikamaru groaned inwardly and scowled at the younger boy. Shikamaru was certain that Uzumaki Naruto was more troublesome than any woman he knew. Hell, the guy could turn into a girl; why wouldn't he be just as troublesome?

"Why do you have to train more right now? It's our day off!" Shikamaru sighed, hoping to convince Naruto to come with him.

"B-because! Because I just do...!"

"That's not a reason. Come on, you idiot." Shikamaru gestured for him to come once more. Naruto shook his head no, folding his arms over his chest. As he did so the rain's amount increased until it was raining buckets full of water down on the two shinobi. Naruto sneezed several times then glared, walking over to the dark-haired chuunin. When Naruto was safely at his side, Shikamaru slipped his vest off and held it over their heads to deflect some of the rain. But no matter how much he deflected, he needed to get Naruto into a dry place before he got sick _again!_

Neither could be heard over the rain, so they remained eerily silent as they walked towards wherever Shikamaru had decided best. Naruto sneezed again, a bit more violently this time and Shikamaru moved closer to the blonde in a feeble attempt to keep him warm.

Finally, they arrived at a rundown looking house where Shikamaru and his teammates often rested on their breaks during training days. The two crawled onto the porch and slid the door open, crawling inside but leaving the door open so they could see the rain pouring down outside. Shikamaru lay his drenched vest aside and turned his attention to the sneezing gennin next to him.

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, "Why were you out training on our day off? Even you know that you're supposed to use that day to relax."

Naruto blinked for a moment, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Shikamaru disregarded this and waited for the answer, "Well...I just wanted to train, is all. Is that so hard to believe...?"

"No, but there's something else bugging you, you're not that good at hiding your feelings Naruto." Shikamaru explained bluntly. Naruto blushed a slightly deeper pink and groaned to himself, cursing quietly.

Once he'd recovered from the slight blow to his ego he sighed and began, "You ever just wake up one morning and just...don't wanna be alone?" Naruto asked, searching Shikamaru's serious eyes for some kind of sign that he could relate. Shikamaru nodded slightly to indicate that he had in-fact had a few days like that. "Well...when I woke up today I felt like that. But I couldn't think of anyone that would want to be with me...Kakashi-sensei is on a mission, Sakura-chan is with her parents today, and Sasuke was training but left when I showed up...so I started to train, hoping that maybe...you know, the feeling would just go away..."

Shikamaru blinked, processing how Naruto must have felt to wake up and realize that he had no one he could go to. After a few moments of contemplation, Shikamaru smiled lightly and put a comforting hand on Naruto's cold hand. "Naruto, if you ever feel like that again you can always come and find me and Chouji...hell, even Ino'd relate. There's no reason for you to feel that way when you don't have to, okay?"

Naruto smiled, "Okay, thanks Shikamaru...I'm glad you found me."

"Anytime Naruto, that's what friends are for."

Naruto nodded and shivered, his excessive training in the freezing rain was getting to him. Shikamaru cast him a sympathetic look and pushed the blonde's jacket off—if it was wet and cold it wouldn't do him much good—and pulled him in closer in an attempt to warm him up until the rain stopped.

After wrapping his arms around the tired gennin, Shikamaru shuddered at how cold he was. His skin was complete ice to the touch. _Idiot..._ Shikamaru thought, rubbing his hand up and down the blonde's arm in an attempt to warm it up, even slightly. Naruto's crystal blue eyes rested at half-mast as he breathed calmly, the warmth of Shikamaru's body slowly warming him made his feel slightly sleepy.

_Why would anyone run themselves into the ground like this...? _Shikamaru wondered, looking down at the half-asleep boy resting contentedly in his arms. Shikamaru's thoughts slowly drifted to when they were kids. How Naruto must have felt when everyone went home with their parents at the end of the day and he had nobody.

He must have felt so...alone. Like he'd felt today. Shikamaru could scarcely imagine waking up in the morning and not wanting to be alone, and then realizing that he _had _no one to be with that would keep him from feeling that emptiness. It made Shikamaru feel sad, wishing he'd found the boy sooner than he had.

Naruto shivered again and instinctively moved closer to his source of heat, in this case; Shikamaru. Naruto didn't think much about how close he was to the boy, all he knew was the he had never been colder or lonelier in his life, and he needed to feel someone next to him. He needed to feel someone holding him close when it was raining. It astounded Naruto to realize that this was the first time he'd felt as if he had someone.

It made him feel wanted, and safe...and warm. Naruto never wanted the older boy to let him go, but sadly he knew that the rain would have to end sometime. Nothing good ever lasted in Naruto's life, he knew this very well by now. Eventually, everything good comes to an end. But this time, he wished it could last forever.

Shikamaru tightened his grip around Naruto and smiled to himself, resting his chin on top of Naruto's head and briefly inhaling Naruto's smell—God only knows how, but the boy smelled like strawberries. Shikamaru choked back a laugh, wondering how the hell that worked out, what with Naruto dining on nothing much more than ramen and training constantly. Eventually he gave up, leaving it to one of the great unsolved mysteries of the world.

Naruto rested a hand on one of Shikamaru's arms, as if holding onto him so he wouldn't leave. Shikamaru smiled into Naruto's hair, "Relax Naruto, I'm not going anywhere..."

When Shikamaru said this, Naruto didn't respond but his grip loosened on his tanned arm slightly as if saying; 'I want to believe you, but I can't.' This thought made Shikamaru's mood drop drastically, no one made a sound as the ain continued to splash down outside.

Naruto's tired eyes remained half-closed as he listened intently to the sounds around him, the rain splashing down on the earth; the sound of his and Shikamaru's hearts beating; and the quiet whispers Shikamaru gave every so often. As if he was reassuring Naruto he were still there.

"Shikamaru...?" Naruto suddenly spoke. Shikamaru blinked and looked down at the blonde expectantly.

"Hm...?"

"Why does everything good end? Why can't it just last forever...?" Naruto whispered, wanting to know exactly why it was that nothing good ever stayed with him.

Shikamaru blinked, slightly startled by the question. "It's just the way things are Naruto. Everything comes to an end eventually. Like spring, the rain...even lives. Nothing can last forever."

"What if you really want it to?"

"Even then, it has to end eventually or life wouldn't move forward. Nothing would ever change."

"But...I really want it to..." Naruto argued lightly, his grip tightening on Shikamaru's arm once more. Shikamaru smiled to himself, realizing what the blonde meant.

"Moments don't last, time will always slip away, even memories will fade...but I promise that I won't leave Naruto. The moment doesn't have to last because you can make another, an even better one." Shikamaru smiled.

Naruto sneezed quickly once more, his entire body shaking from the force of his sneeze. "Really Shikamaru...? You'll make another moment with me...?"

Shikamaru smiled calmly at the blonde's odd question and nodded, "Of course, and I'll try and make each one better than the last."

Naruto buried his face deeper in Shikamaru's chest and sighed as he started to fade from consciousness. "Thank you Shikamaru...I'm glad you're the one that found me..."

Shikamaru watched as the younger boy faded in his subconscious, his grip loosening slightly on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru brushed Naruto's damp hair from his face, allowing the blonde to sleep as the rain slowly came to a stop. Unable to resist his impulses, Shikamaru leaned down slightly and kissed the top of Naruto's head, enjoying the unusual smell of strawberries that came with it.

When he rose back up the rain had stopped, and a smile was on both his and Naruto's faces. Shikamaru leaned back, enjoying the moment as it was. Because he realized the blonde was right...

_Nothing good can last forever..._

--

**A/N: **I'm so original. Most people have fics with Shika on warm, slightly cloudy nice days. Mine had _nothing _to do with the clouds! Take that stereo-types! Oh well, hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review if you liked! –smiles-


End file.
